<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Burden of Divine Expectations by FancyFirePrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266357">The Burden of Divine Expectations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyFirePrincess/pseuds/FancyFirePrincess'>FancyFirePrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poetry - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyFirePrincess/pseuds/FancyFirePrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad poetry thought of after a misquoted phrase.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Burden of Divine Expectations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My temple is a body<br/>My worship is nourishment<br/>My prayers are sweet words whispered in an ear</p><p>My reverance begins with their actions<br/>My obedience commanded by their words<br/>My fealty is born with them</p><p>Their words ensnare my senses<br/>Their actions become my miracles<br/>Their very being calls out for my devotion</p><p>A burden of perfection<br/>A burden of the paragon<br/>A burden of divinity</p><p>A burden I gift to them and demand they uphold.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>